Wish upon a Starr
by bloomacncheez
Summary: A mysterious girl, known as Starr, washes up on Emerald coast. The Chaotix is desprately in love with her. Who is her crush and how does she know a certain hawk? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I'M DESPRATE! COMPLETE! Critique discouraged.
1. The mysterious toucan

**Wish upon a Starr- Part one**

It was a beautiful day at Emerald Coast. The waves brought a sparkle upon the soft sanded shore. The sun was blazing down on the villagers of Central City. And the famous blue hedgehog, along with all of his best friends, were enjoying their day at the beach. Sonic and Amy were tanning themselves in the sun. Tails was putting the last touches on his homemade surfboard. Knuckles was digging in the sand for treasures. Cream, Cheese, Chaoia, Chaoina, and Chaoy were building an enormous sandcastle. Big was fishing with Froggy. Rouge was shell collecting. Vector and Charmy were having a very vicious splash fight in the shimmering blue water. Espio was deep asleep. Only Shadow seemed to be complaining.

"AUGH! This is so BORING! Amy, this is all your fault!" he shouted.

"ME? What did I have to do with this? You're the one who came!" Amy argued.

"You said- and I quote- 'This is a fantastical, magical place to relieve you of all stress and worries.'"

"Yeah, and you just under appreciate things too much, Mr. I'm-No-Fun."

Shadow pouted and crossed his arms. "Yeah?" he growled, "Well… YOU'RE… the one… who's… no fun! So there! HA!" Sonic stared at him.

"Shadow, you argue like a two-year-old," he said.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stop talking," Shadow sighed.

"I'm finished!" Tails chirped. Sonic turned around and smiled at his twin-tail compadre.

"Let's see it, buddy," he said with a grin. Tails handed him the board. Sonic studied it closely.

"So, it's like a hover board?" he said finally. Tails nodded.

"Yep, want to see it work?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Tails set the board on the surface of the water and sat down on it. He flicked the "On" switch and read the status as it warmed up.

"Now let's see," the small fox rambled, "Those wires are connected correctly… the speed needs to be reduced… WHAT?"

With that, the board took off like a rocket and skipped on the water like a stone.

"Whoa! Look at him go!" Knuckles said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Tails!" Sonic called, "Whatever you do- DON'T LET GO!"

Of course, Tails then let go and he fell into the water. He slowly dog paddled to the shore and threw a conch at Knuckles who was howling with laughter. Sonic struggled to hold back a smile.

"Oh, well, better luck next time," he encouraged.

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails said, giving Knuckles (who was still laughing even though he just got hit in the noggin with an enormous seashell) a dirty look.

"Sonic!" Chaoia screamed.

"What's wrong?" Sonic said jumping up.

"There's a bird- (pant)- she's washed up on the beach- (pant)- she might die- (pant)- if we don't help her." Chaoia panted.

"Oh-no!" Amy gasped, "We have to help her!"

"A beached bird? Huh, I though it was supposed to be a beached WHALE…" Sonic said jokingly. Chaoia struck him over the head with his tiny arm. "OW!"

"Shut up, Sonic! This isn't a time for games!" Chaoia shrieked. Amy disregarded the fact that Sonic just got beat up by a Chao and ran to find Cream and the bird.

_**Later…**_

A few minutes later, Amy, Sonic, Chaoia, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles met up with the rest of the gang.

"Here she is," Cream said. Sonic approached the bird. She was a sunset orange-pink colored toucan with a red dress with a blue streak across the chest and she wore a pair of black sneakers.

"She's overheated," Sonic said.

"I dunno, she looks like she washed up and sat out in the sun awhile," Tails inferred.

"Are you going to argue, or listen to the master?" Amy snapped.

"Uh-."

"Don't or I'll thump you like a melon! You hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am, like a melon…" **(copyright)**

"You know she's kinda cute…" Charmy giggled.

"Yes, I agree," Espio said.

"What are you talkin' about? She's hot!" Vector added suggestively.

"So, who's gonna take her in?" Rouge asked.

"I will," Tails volunteered, "MY house has working AC!"

"You don't need to rub it in…" Amy muttered.

_**The next morning…**_

Sonic knocked on Tails' door anxiously.

"Hi, Sonic, glad you're here," Tails said when he opened the door.

"Is she awake?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, just about ten minutes ago! C'mon in and meet her!"

Even though Sonic was supposedly the fastest thing alive, he was the last one there. Everybody had come to see the new girl. It looked like they were all relaxing for awhile. Tails brought Sonic to the bird and smiled.

"Hey, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Sonic," Tails said to the toucan.

"Hi," Sonic said holding his hand out to shake her hand (wing, whatever.)

"So, you're the hedgehog I've heard so much about," she said shaking his hand with a little giggle, "my name's Starr."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. About Starr

**Wish upon a Starr- Part two **

**Chapter two: About Starr**

"So, Starr," Amy said excitedly, "now that Sonic finally arrived, tell us, what brings you here to Central City?" The toucan didn't answer right away. She looked around a little as if she'd forgotten.

"Uh," she started to say. Tails wanted to know something.

"Starr, did you come here on accident?" he asked her. Starr perked up as if she remembered.

"Yeah! That's exactly it!" she exclaimed, "I remember struggling around in the water and then I blacked out, then I was in here!"

"Who are you, what do you want, and why are you here?" Bokkun cried coming out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his foot. Everybody stared at him.

"I think we've established that already," Knuckles said.

"Oh, well you've got a message from Dr. Eggman!" Bokkun chirped.

"OH JOY! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS ALL DAY!" Shadow screamed sarcastically excited.

"Well, good!" Bokkun said pulling a TV out of his sack. The TV turned on and the message started.

"_Brzzt bzzt… Is it on?" _Eggman said through the little television.

"_Ah, greetings! I see you've got a new little friend! To welcome our newcomer, I will have Bokkun perform a cat food commercial."_

"Yep!" Bokkun said then paused, "WHAT? DOCTOR, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"_Bokkun, don't be rude."_

Bokkun groaned and started a little happy dance singing… 

"_Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! BUY CAT FOOD! It's delicious!"_

Then he pulled out a can of cat food and licked it.

"EW! HOW DO CATS EAT THIS STUFF?" he shrieked yarping up cat food.

"I think it's tasty," Blaze said coming from no where, "oh, hi, Starr!" And flew off.

"Okay… I think the author is going nuts," Vector said.

_**(Back on an unknown planet)**_

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" bloomacncheez screams. "I LOVE SONIC RIDERS! I LOVE JET! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I KNOW! I THINK I'LL WRITE A STORY ABOUT… CAT FOOD! 'Meow meow meow meow…'"

My hedgehog, Sonic (who we recently discovered was a girl) shook her head.

"Man, I don't even know you anymore," she sighed.

"Cat food?"

"No."

"I love Jet?"

"NO! YOU LOVE ME, DANGIT!"

"I know that… but can I still love Jet?"

"Yeah sure. Go nuts. (As if you weren't nuts to begin with.)"

"WEEEEEEEEE! YAY! I LOVE JET! I LOVE JET! I LOVE JET! I LOVE JET! I LOVE JET! I LOVE JET-!"

_**(back on Mobius)**_

"Somebody needs to stop playing that game…" Sonic sighed every time he heard "I LOVE JET!" come from the far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far away planet. (Whew.)

"_Oh, and I have a little something for you too," _Eggman said.

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Bokkun giggled and flew away.

"Uh, sorry about that, Starr…" Amy apologized. Starr coughed and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse," she said painfully.

"Well, you were saying?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, well, I'm a traveler," Starr said. Cream got very excited.

"Oh really? What's it like?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, it's really neat! A lot of the places are the same though," Starr said.

"Yeah, but you still enjoy it right?" Sonic asked.

"Of course! 'The wanderer of the world!' That's what my friends call me," Starr chirped.

"So when did you leave home to start travelling?" Charmy asked her.

"Well, I'm eighteen now, so that means I've been travelling for… sixteen years!" Starr exclaimed.

"SIXTEEN? YOU MUST'VE BEEN LIKE, TEN WHEN YOU LEFT HOME!" Charmy screamed. Tails whispered something into Charmy's ear. "Oh," he giggled, "TWO!"

"Don't you miss your family?" Cream asked. Starr shook her head.

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked.

"No. I don't," Starr said sadly.

"You're an orphan. Aren't you?" Amy asked her.

"No, I have family."

"Well, why don't you miss them?"

"You ever wondered why I ran away?"

"You ran away?"

"Yeah, home was a boring life and I was curious about life outside our land," Starr explained.

"But…"

"Enough about me! What about you guys?" Starr interrupted quickly.

After the Sonic team finished introducing themselves and stuff like that, Vector was anxious to ask her something.

"STARR, DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" he blurted out. Amy, Cream, and Starr giggled.

"No, I don't, Vector," Starr laughed. Vector, Espio, and Charmy sighed a sigh of relief.

"So how long do you want to stay here?" Tails asked, "Cuz' it won't hurt our feelings if you want to stay here."

"Um, you have anything exciting here?"

"You bet! Water slides, Lakes, mountains, beautiful flowers-."

"Trees? Rocks?" Starr asked.

"Uhh… yes…" Tails said making a weirded out face.

"Great! Then I want to stay!" Starr said excitedly.

"Okay… great, but why are rocks and trees so fascinating?" Amy asked.

"Amy, the animals nowadays are way too industrialized, you don't know how little nature there is," Starr sighed.

"'Industrialized?' Tails asked, "Vector, you don't think this is Eggman's work… do you?"

"Ah, maybe, but who cares? Starr is staying with us!" he squeaked.

"So, do you want to stay with us?" Cream asked.

"Uh, is that okay?"

"Of course!" Amy, Cream and Cheese squealed. (Except Cheese said, "Chao chao" like she usually does.)

"Well, thanks guys!"

_(That night…)_

"Good night Cream, good night, Cheese, good night, Starr," Amy called to her roommates.

"Good night, Amy!"

"Chao Chao!"

"Good night, girls!" Starr called. She pulled her covers up to her neck and lay down, deep in thought, _"I wonder if they'll find me out…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Starr's big secret

**Wish upon a Starr- Part three **

**Chapter three- Babylonian twins**

"So, what do you think about this dress?" Amy asked. The girls were all shopping at the mall looking for clothes.

"I think it's pretty," Cream said.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese squealed. ( It's O.K. I guess…)

"What do you think- Starr? You okay?" Amy asked. Starr was acting really strange for the past week, it seemed to get worse by the day. The first day, she looked like she was struggling to be happy. The second day, she was getting sluggish. The third, she was crying a lot. The fourth, she was getting a little testy. The fifth, she was acting like Shadow, keeping to herself. The sixth, she acted like she felt guilty about the whole week and did lots of things with everybody. But today, it was definitely the worst. She wasn't talking, eating, or sleeping. Right at the moment she was staring into oblivion.

"Oh- wha? Oh, yeah, it's nice," she said barely looking at the dress.

"Starr, is something bothering you?" Amy asked.

"No," she lied, " I'm just not on top of the morning I guess…"

"Starr-," Amy started but was interrupted by the loud speaker.

"_Attention, shoppers! We have shoplifters running around the women's department!"_

"SHOPLIFTERS? What are we going to do if we see them?" Cream said squeezing Cheese.

"I think we all know what to do," Amy smiled pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Right," Starr nodded pulling out a boomerang. It had two green feathers attached to the middle.

"Starr, where'd you get those?" Amy asked, "Those aren't yours."

"I found them on my travels." Starr said fast. So fast that it was an obvious lie.

"Starr…" Amy growled, "Don't lie to us…"

"I'M NOT!" she panicked. Before Amy could say another word, the shoplifters rushed right in front of them. One appeared to be a green Hawk, another was a muscular grey-black Albatross, and the third was a purple Swallow.

"WOO! PANTIE RAID! WOO HOO HOO HOO!" the boys squealed evilly, followed by the girl who was screaming, "You two insult women-kind!"

"Oh, not you guys AGAIN!" Amy groaned.

"Yes it is I, Jet." The Hawk said.

"And I, Wave," the Swallow giggled.

"AND STORM," the Albatross added. (rimshot and audience howls with laughter. Especially me. I laughed so hard I soiled my pants.)

Jet smirked.

"So let's see, we have Sonic's girlfriend, that one weird bunny that nobody cares about-…"

(Audience boos Jet for the remark about Cream. Especially me. I threw a heavy object at him and then apologized because he's a favorite.)

"… The cute little Cha- OW! SHE BIT ME! (copyright)" Cheese spat a raspberry at Jet.

"And…" Jet paused. He studied Starr closely. Her eyes met his and she immediately perked up. "Starr?" he asked.

"NO!" Starr screamed and ran off almost as fast as Sonic.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Amy shrieked flailing her hammer in attempt to bash Jet. Jet dodged her attack and jumped on an Extreme Gear that he pulled out of nowhere.

"Starr! Wait!" he called.

"AAH! He's after Starr! What are we going to do?" Cream screamed.

"Let's kill him and serve him for Thanksgiving," Amy cackled.

"Amy?"

"Oh, fine let's just smash his noggin with a rock…"

"Okay. That works too."

"Chao, chao." (Yay, killing people is fun.)

While I agreed with Cheese that killing people is fun, I could not let them murderize Jet, considering that he's so cute and cuddly I just want to give that little a hawk a big old bear hug! HE'S SO ADORABLE! Like a plushie! (Squeakie) And so- OW!

Sonic (mine)- Get on with it, you freak.

bloomacncheez: Alright, fine. I'll stop rambling… just don't you spike me no more! Anyway… I couldn't let them kill Jet so I made them decide to let Cheese smack him.

"Hey! Let's let Cheese smack him!" Amy said.

"YEAH!" Cream squealed.

"Chao chao!" (I love ouching peoples!)

_**Anyway, carrying on…**_

"Starr! Please! Don't you recognize me?" Jet cried. They passed by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, The Chaotix team and all them other peoples.

"Hey… was that-?" Sonic asked. The others merely nodded.

"Hey, Starr! Remember US?" Wave called evilly.

"PRETTY BUTTERFLIES!" Storm bellowed.

"YEAH! AND I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU EITHER!" Starr screamed running for dear life. Her heart rate was going like, a million miles an hour and she kept on running.

"_I can't let them catch me," _she thought to herself. _"If they catch me then I'll lose my friends…" _With that, Jet sped right in front of her path. She turned the other way but the other two had formed a triangle, trapping her with in it.

"Starr, look at me," Jet said calmly, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, if you know us, you outta know him," Wave hissed.

"I LOVE YOU! AND PANCAKES WITH PICKLES!" Storm screamed. Starr was scared. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Starr, it's okay! It's me!" Jet comforted. Finally, Starr got some courage.

"JET! LEAVE ME ALONE! DO YOU REALIZE YOU'VE PICKED THE WORST TIME TO FIND ME?" she yelled. Jet grinned and hugged her.

"AW, STARR! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"This is SO sick," Wave hurled.

"PLEASE DON'T DATE ME! I'LL WORK HARDER!" Storm squealed.

"Can you please stop screaming?"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S A REAL BAD HABIT!"

"HEY! RELEASE HER NOW!" Vector shrieked. Jet stopped hugging Starr and smirked.

"Why?" he sassed. Sonic steamed.

"What do you mean 'Why?' What do you want with her?" Sonic barked.

"I have a right to say 'Hi' to my sister, sheesh," Jet said rolling his eyes.

"YOUR SISTER?" everyone (except Starr, Wave, Jet, and Storm) screamed.

"BLUE IS A COLOR!" Storm yelled.** (Copyright)**

" I don't believe you, Jet," Charmy said.

"Me neither. Cheese, ATTACK!" Amy shouted.

**Smack.**

"OW!" Jet yelped and fell over.

"Nice," Cream complimented.

"If elected Miss Babylon Garden, I promise to bring honor to this tiara…" Jet said all woozy.** (Major copyright)**

"I have been waiting for this forever," Amy grinned putting her foot on him and raising her hammer.

"Boy, does she need a hobby," Shadow whispered to Sonic. **(copyright)**

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT!" Storm shouted. **(copyright)**

"We're not yelling," Tails said, "only you are."

"I LIKE TO! IT HELPS ME REMEMBER THINGS! I LIKE PIE!" **(copyright)**

"Alrighty then… time for Jet to die," Amy said. Jet looked up at Starr with pleading eyes.

"Bye, Starr. I'm glad we met again before the end…" he said with a little smile. Starr's eyes filled with tears. She shook her head and embraced him.

"Amy, don't! He IS my brother!" she sobbed.

"HUH?" Amy stuttered.

"WHAT!" Vector, Charmy, and Espio shrieked.

"LOUD NOISES!" Storm thundered.** (copyright)**

"I didn't think she had a brother…" Sonic sighed.

"Look, if you let me plead my case, I'll tell you everything," Starr cried.

"When you say 'everything,' do you ACTUALLY mean 'EVERYTHING'?" Espio said suggestively.

"Ugh! No! Not like that, you pervert!" Starr shuddered.

"Now scratching 'Espio' off the wanted brother-in-law list…" Jet muttered taking out a pen and a very short list with, "Espio, Charmy, Shadow Eggman, Storm, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Chaoia, Chaoy, Big, E-102, Emeral, Mighty, and Chris Thorndyke all crossed out. Except Sonic's name was special. His was so scribbled out, that there were holes in the paper.

"Uh, who's Chris Thorndyke?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno, we haven't gotten that far into the story yet," Jet shrugged.

"So… how many names are left?" Vector asked.

"Four. Bokkun, Bocoe, Decoe, and Vector."

"Well, you could automatically cross out three of those four because I'm not marrying robots!" Starr snapped.

"Ooh, that narrows it down!" Jet said happily. Vector grinned.

"What were we talking about?" Wave asked. Everyone shrugged except Storm who screamed,

"THE WONDERFUL TELEPHONE SYSTEM!" Starr then duck-taped his beak shut.

"Oh, yeah," Starr exclaimed, "my real story."

_"Eighteen years ago, when Jet and I were born, our parents had our futures set. We're Babylonian Rouges, see, and we're supposed to be bad and dishonest. Most brothers and sisters fight all the time. But not us. Jet and I loved each other and we were always playing with each other. But when we were both one, the stealing trials began. I didn't like it, it was boring and it was wrong. However Jet and my parents begged to differ. This didn't affect Jet and my relationship, but it affected my parents. When we turned two, my parents had had enough of my stalling and banished me from our village. Before I left, Jet and I traded two of our feathers as a memory. So, sixteen years later after searching for a new home in every possible place on the planet, I saw the big World Grand Prix on the TV. The minute I saw my twin brother on the screen, I leaped up in the air and knew I had found him. Then I saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, racing him and I prayed for him. Tails and Knuckles fell back and it was between Jet and Sonic. I was scared when Sonic passed him. But as I watched the screen, I saw Wave activate a bomb on Sonic's board, letting Jet win. (How I loathe her for that.) When he brought back the Babylon Garden I thought I'd get there first and surprise him. I got up there on my Extreme Gear, and looked high and low for him, so I walked to the road and with that two robot racers hit me and knocked me off the island. The wind must've been amazingly strong that day because I flew into the ocean and was separated from my board. This is when I discovered that I couldn't swim. I became exhausted from flailing, and passed out. When I woke up, I was in a whole different place, and when Tails came to see me, I realized there would be trouble if you all knew who I was. So I had to lie and say, I don't miss my family, I ran away from home, and that I found these two feathers on my boomerang on my travels. _Guys, I'm really sorry I lied to you."

They all stared at Starr blankly. Jet sighed and took two sunset colored feathers off the bottom of his Extreme Gear.

"Hmm? I'm sorry? I wasn't really paying attention. Will you please repeat that whole whatever you were rambling about?" Shadow said pulling on his ear.

Starr gave a shuddered sigh and cried softly, "I'm so sorry," and she ran away. Jet started to run after her but Tails and Sonic got in front of him.

"Leave her be, she'll be back by tonight," Sonic softly told him. There was a long silence before Jet plopped down on the ground and covered his face with his arms and knees.

"BUY THE PIANOHONKEYPHONE! ITS DELICIOUS!" Storm squealed, "JUST ADD CHEESE!"

"CHAO CHAO CHAO!" Cheese screamed. (CANNIBLE!)

"Storm, Wave, go away, just leave me here…" Jet sighed.

"What?" Wave stuttered, "You- you're kicking us out? I THOUGHT WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" she howled.

"Wave, it would SO not work out beyond many levels…" Jet said in a disgusted tone.

"You're leaving the band?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, my sister can do it, so can I," Jet sighed.

"Fine! If that's how you want to play it! Come on, Storm," Wave hissed.

"CAN WE STOP AT OLD NAVY? THEY HAVE SKIRTS ON SALE!" Storm insisted.

"I cannot believe that we're friends…" Wave sighed.

_**That night…**_

Back at Tails' house, everyone sat waiting for Starr to return home. Sonic felt something fishy about Jet. Why would he just give up like that? He kept a close eye on the hawk.

"So how does that work?" Sonic asked Jet.

"How does what work?" he replied.

"Well, you're a hawk, she's a toucan, we're talking about a whole different climate zone, how does that work?"

"Hey, I know you hate me, and to be particularly honest, Hedgehog, I don't for you much either, but you could at least believe me about her being my little sister," Jet snapped.

"Okay, okay, don't be testy," Sonic replied suavely. There was a silence, and then Jet answered, "My mom was a toucan, my dad was a hawk, and when they had us, this is how we turned out. We're only half-Babylonian anyway. Ourmom got confused and found the Garden on accident and then she met our dad."

"Oh, okay, just wondering…" Sonic shrugged. They waited a few minutes longer before Jet got up and grabbed his Extreme Gear.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm going out," he said.

"Out where?"

"To go visit Santa Claus," Jet said sarcastically, "To find my sister, stupid, what did you expect? I lost her once and I don't want to lose her ever again…" he pulled down his goggles and flew off.

"Sonic…?" Tails groaned.

"I don't trust him," Sonic snarled.

"Well, what reason has he given us to trust him?" Amy growled.

"None," Charmy said.

"Um, that was a rhetorical question, Charmy," Vector said, "In other words, you weren't supposed to answer it."

"Oh… well… who wants pancakes with pickles?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jet flew down in the direction that Starr ran. Where was she?

Charmy: I don't know.

Vector: Once again that was a rhetorical question.

Okay… um… anyway…

"STARR!" he called. His voice echoed through the vast emptiness of the night sky. "SIS!" All he heard was the waves (HA HA! I SAID WAVE! HA HA!) of the ocean. He slowed his board a little and hopped off. He walked alongside the water in hopes of seeing a sign of his little sister.

"Jet?" said a voice behind him. He whirled around to face Starr. "I'm sorry…" she said again.

"Aw, Starr…" Jet sighed as he hugged her.

"Ah, young love…" Decoe sighed. **(What the…?)**

"Uh, no, he's my brother…" Starr said blushing.

"Whatever…" Boecoe said. **(WHAT THE...?)**

**(No, why are THOSE guys on the beach alone at night... TOGETHER?)**

_**Later…**_

"I found her!" Jet said triumphantly.

"Oh, thank heavens! I thought I was going to have to find her myself," Sonic laughed.

"Ha ha ha, real funny…" Jet said sarcastically.

"Um, look, I'm sorry-," Starr started.

"For what? We're fine with it!" Amy smiled.

"Thanks…"

Sonic and Jet smiled to see how happy Starr was. But still… that didn't mean that they liked each other…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Who luvs who?

**Wish upon a Starr- Part four **

**Chapter four: Who luvs who?**

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm done with Sonic Riders! So, I can come out with the new special story soon! Starring (hee hee, I said Starr…) Starr, Jet, and the rest! Yay! I've been making Power Points so I'm delayed. Um, anyway, enjoy Chapter four…**

"Morning, Vector…" Charmy yawned. The crocodile looked up from the newspaper.

"Hey," he replied. Charmy looked in the pantry.

"Hey… where's the pancake stuff? And the pickles?" Charmy asked.

"Uhhh… you ate it."

"Aw, MAN! I hate Bran cereal!" Charmy whined. Espio smirked.

"You could eat Vector if you'd rather…" he grinned. Vector gave Espio a spiteful stare.

"Don't fill his head with bad ideas, he's six for crud's sake!" he growled.

"Yeah! Besides, I'd rather chew my stinger off!" Charmy wailed. Espio rolled his eyes and went back into meditation. But he and the other Chaotix team perked up the minute the heard…

_**Knock knock!**_

"It's eight in the morning! We don't do work until ten!" Charmy whined again as Vector answered the door, "Ah, probably some, 'My Chao's stuck in a tree' junk…" Vector opened the door and almost fell over at the sight of the prettiest creature to meet his eye.

"Oh… uh… hi… Starr," he stuttered. Espio and Charmy jumped up at the sound of her name.

"HI, STARR! CAN WE HELP YOU? YOUR CHAO STUCK IN A TREE? WE CAN GET HIM DOWN IF YOU WANT! FREE OF CHARGE!" they shouted.

"No," Starr giggled, "I don't have a Chao yet. I was at the store this morning and I thought I'd pick everybody up something!" She gave Charmy pancake stuff and pickles (I have such a sick obsession!), Espio a sleep mask and ear plugs, and Vector a new magnifying glass.

"COOL! THANKS!" Charmy squealed.

"No, problem," Starr smiled. She looked down and blushed. "Uh, bye…" and she ran off.

"I think she likes me," Espio squealed.

"WHAT? Nuh-uh! She likes me! I'm cute and adorable, you're a constipated freak!" Charmy argued.

"SHUT UP, MIDGET!"

"Hey, hey, guys," Vector said quickly, "let's just settle this. She doesn't like either of you. She likes me okay all settled and I'm now running away!"

"Wha-? YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! WE SAW HER FIRST!" Espio yelled.

"Yeah! I saw her first!" Charmy yelled.

_**(Okay, hours later of smacking and cursing and swearing and all that stuff Charmy shouldn't hear or say**)_

"Hi, Jet!" Starr chirped to her dozing brother. Jet opened one eye and got a cute smile.

"Hi, Sis!" he chirped.

**Sonic (my- uhhh, let's just use the long form of her first name, Sonic-Boom)**

**Sonic-Boom: Stop making Jet such a cute adorable creature! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU! EVIL!**

**bloomacncheez: And?**

**Sonic-Boom: (sighs) Whatever…**

_**(Resuming…)**_

"Hi, Starr," Jet said with a little smile, "where'd you go?"

"Uh, the CDA. I just dropped off a few whatevers…" Starr explained. Jet grinned evilly.

"You know that all three of them like you."

"Yeah, it's a little obvious…" Starr giggled and then stopped smiling and got quiet.

"You like any of them back?" Jet asked after awhile. Starr looked up at him and sighed.

"I can tell you who I do like…" she said, "if you can keep it quiet." Jet nodded. "Okay, I have a crush on…"

_**(Back at the CDA)**_

"Okay, Starr left about twenty minutes ago, we need to put this fight to an end," Vector pleaded. Charmy put down his crowbar.

"Yeah, you're right," he sighed. Espio still held his broken beer bottle. "Put it down tough guy." Espio dropped it.

"Let's just forget about her, okay, boys?" Vector said.

"Okay," the other two agreed.

_**(Five minutes later…)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAHH! I'VE GOT TO TELL HER!" Charmy shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STARR!" Espio screamed.

"Huh, so much for that," Vector sighed.

_**(Meanwhile…)**_

"Really? You like HIM?" Jet awed.

"Uh, yes," Starr blushed. Jet shook his head trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, well, it could've been worse," Jet snickered, "You could've liked Chris Thorndyke."

"Once again, who the snot is Chris Thorndyke?"

"Just disregard that! Wait until the next chapter! Jeez!" Jet mumbled.

"So, you don't mind?"

"Course not, it's not like I'M marrying him."

"Good, or else I'd kill you, Jet," Starr hissed. Jet blinked.

"I'm not that stupid, Starr, maybe I've changed since we saw each other last, but I'm not-."

"I was using sarcasm."

"Oh."

"You've spent too much time with Storm…"

"Yeah, probably."

_**(That afternoon…)**_

Vector had gone out… somewhere… (Shifty eyes)… and had left Charmy and Espio at home alone… yeah… BAD idea.

"SHE'S MINE!"

"CHARMY, IT'S ILLEAGAL FOR AN ADULT TO DATE A SIX-YEAR-OLD!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

**BANG! BANG! POW! SMASH! HURT! KILL! DEAD! (I wish sometimes…)**

"What are guys doing?" Jet asked who was for some odd reason sleeping on their windowsill.

"Uh, no reason, we weren't planning on dating your sister…" Charmy lied.

"Charmy, shut up!" Espio hissed.

"You aren't my mom so you can't make me!"

**POW SMASH HURT!**

"She doesn't like you."

"WHAT?" the two shrieked. Jet closed his eyes with a smile.

"I said nothing."

"Who doesn't she like?" Espio asked eagerly.

"Either of you," Jet answered.

"Well, who DOES she like?" Charmy snapped. Jet grinned an EVIL grin.

"I swore on my life never to tell a soul…" he smirked, "however…"

"You'll tell us?" Espio said bouncing up and down.

"No. But I can tell you who everybody else likes."

"Well, what good is that?"

"I dunno, I told you I swore on my life never to tell you that Starr likes... I won't say."

"Why not?" Charmy groaned, "What do we have to do to make you tell?"

"Well… I can't tell you who she likes… but… I can help you win her over…" Jet whispered.

"ANYTHING!" Espio screamed.

" You're too serious and, Charmy, you're too little, my work here is done." And he flew off before you could say "Llama."

"That's it?" Espio awed.

"Hmph, he's lucky I won't sting him," Charmy sneered. Espio scratched his head and said, "I've got it."

_**Later…**_

"Hi, Starr!" Espio called. Starr turned to face her friends but immediately fell back in shock.

"WHAT THE-?" she shrieked. There were the two young Chaotix members, totally changed. Jet (where does he keep coming from?) stifled a laugh.

"Oh, my gosh…" he chuckled. Charmy was wearing a false mustache and Espio was wearing a little bowtie (for some odd reason it was strikingly similar to Cheese's…) and had a fake rubber nose with a goofy expression upon his face.

"Hello, dear Starr, how art thou tis' afternoon?" Charmy said. Starr cocked her head.

"Come again?" she asked. Espio ran around in circles honking his nose making it go "Honkie honkie!"

"HEYYOUKNOWWHATIHAVETHISREALLYFUNNYJOKEWANNAHEARITWANNAWANNADOYADOYADOYAWELLTHERE'STWOMENINABARANDONESAYSTOTHEOTHERYOU'REGONNACRACKUPILOVEPUDDINGHAHAHAWASN'TTHATFUNNYHUHHUHHUH?" Espio screamed.

"What are you guys doing?" Starr screamed angrily. Charmy and Espio shut up. Jet looked startled. "I liked you the way you were! Maybe I don't love you guys like boyfriends but this was just disrespectful! I've been truly hurt!" and she ran off.

"Starr! Wait, sis!" Jet called.

"You said this would work," Charmy snarled. Jet chuckled nervously.

"Uh… I haven't seen her for sixteen years, don't blame me!" he said and dashed off. Charmy sat quietly and Espio honked his nose again. Charmy glared at him and Espio stopped smiling.

_**Later…**_

"I feel so stupid," Espio sighed lying down on the bed.

"Why?" Vector asked him.

"Because we embarrassed ourselves and made Starr mad," Charmy sighed.

"Well she forgives you guys," Vector said.

"SHE DOES! Wait… how do you know she forgives us?" Espio asked suspiciously.

"Uh… um… LOOK! CHRIS THORNDYKE!" Vector shouted.

"Ooh! Where?" Charmy squealed turning around.

"Ha, right, he doesn't appear until the next chapter," Espio smirked.

"… OOH! LOOK! A MIRROR!"

"Oh! Where's me?" Espio squealed. And when they turned around, Vector was gone.

"OOH!" Charmy growled angrily, "One of these days I'm going to-."

"Look!" Espio shouted, "Its Starr!" She was pacing on the beach as if she expected someone.

"Oh… where is he?" Starr mumbled.

"Hey, Starr!" Vector called.

"Aah! I thought you'd forgotten!" Starr screamed embracing him.

"What? She likes VECTOR?" Espio screamed. Charmy passed out.

"Course not! That's what… friends are for… right?" Vector asked.

"Oh, maybe not," Espio said. Charmy unfainted.

"Friends huh?" Starr smirked. Then she took his hands and touched the tip of her beak to his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Espio screamed. Charmy refainted.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Chaos Control Freaks

**Wish Upon A Starr- Part five**

**Chapter five- Chaos control freaks**

"Dr. Eggman!" Decoe screamed, "Sonic has broken in!"

"And so has the hawk!" Boecoe wailed. Eggman stroked his mustache evilly.

"Perfect," he sneered.

"Let me go or-or- you'll be sorry!" Starr shrieked. She had been held hostage in some… clear… bubble thingy for about three hours now, and it was very smish-ed in there! Eggman grinned at the toucan, his teeth all ghastly glowing in the light.

"Settle down, Feather-brain, your brother and your boyfriend are falling into my trap just perfectly," he chuckled.

"Vector's here to save me?" Starr said with her eyes all twinkly. Suddenly Sonic burst in through a window and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Ah, shoot! He's not my boyfriend you twit!" Starr hissed sinisterly.

"Hello, Eggman, long time no see!" Sonic grinned. Jet suddenly burst in and landed flat on his noggin.

"Ah-ha!" Jet said quickly jumping up. Sonic stared at Jet blankly. "What?" Jet asked. Sonic just shook his head.

"Um… is it safe to say that now that HE has arrived, the toucan's doomed, I presume?" Eggman asked.

"HEY!" Jet and Starr barked.

"Just because he's a moron when it comes to arriving…" Sonic started.

"-doesn't mean I'm a bad hero!" Jet finished pulling his Gear out to smash the bubble… thingy… **(what can I say? Adjectives fail me.)**

"No! Wait! Jet-" Starr said quickly.

**BONG!**

Jet's Gear bounced off the bubble causing a vibration and causing pain to both him AND his sister.

"That's Plexiglas, Jet, there's no breaking that…" Eggman said.

"Ugh… let's agree he's a bird brain and that this is a fight between you and me," Sonic snarled rubbing his forehead. (Jet and Starr were getting kinda tired of hearing Jet get insulted.)

"Hey, Dr. Eggman!" Bokkun said still with the toilet paper stuck to his shoe, "I brought the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Bokkun you moronic fool!" Bocoe snapped.

"We have Babylon Rouges in here! What are you, BLIND?" Decoe snarled.

"How many Emeralds?" Jet asked curiously.

"Seven!" Bokkun chirped.

"I hate you," Eggman hissed. Bokkun dropped the Emeralds and ran off bawling. Eggman picked them up carefully and held them tightly to his chest in case Sonic or Jet got any interesting ideas.

"You know, Sonic," he grinned, "I'm surprised you wasted your precious time for that toucan-"

"SHE HAS A NAME, YOU SON OF A BISCUT!" Jet thundered.

"Yeah! It's Starr!" Starr boomed.

"Uh… yeah, whatever," Eggman continued rambling, "Anyway, you've totally wasted your time because she's in no trouble at all, but YOU are!"

"Huh?" Sonic asked confusedly.

"Whothewhatnow?" Jet asked.

"What the whohuh?" Starr asked.

"What the pancakes with pickles?" Chuckles the worm asked coming from nowhere. Everybody merely glanced at him funny.

"What I mean is, I HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS! I HAVE THE POWER OF THE GALAXY! MWAHAHAHA- (cough cough)- does anybody have an Aquadrop?"

"Yoink!" Jet squeaked as he snitched the Emeralds right out of Eggman's hands.

"Aw, that ain't right," Eggman mumbled. Sonic glared at Jet angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR?" he thundered.

"Um… I WANTED them? So they are MINE?" Jet said.

"You are such a selfish twit!" Sonic growled. Starr smacked him with her boomerang.

"Don't you be calling my brother a twit or I'll hit you harder!" she snapped.

"What the-? How'd you get out?" Jet blinked.

"Um… dang, I forget," Starr murmured.

"Well, that's just brilliant, Starr," Sonic grimaced rubbing his scalp.

"Well, hey, I'm no Houdini!" Starr snapped. Suddenly the Emeralds started glowing and there you have it, instant Chaos Control- just add arguments and water.

* * *

_**Later in a far far far far far far far away galaxy…**_

"I like purple pancakes with purple pickles," said bloomacncheez.

"Um… the OTHER galaxy," Sonic-Boom said taping bloomacncheez's trap shut.

* * *

_**In a whole different galaxy…**_

"Ugh… what just happened? Where am I? Who's bloomacncheez? How did I get here? Why am I asking all these questions to myself?" Sonic said getting up. He looked around in confusion. Suddenly he heard a horn honking and a light growing closer to him. "I'M DEAD? I CAN'T BE DEAD! I NEVER TOLD AMY THAT I LIKE HER! Oh- dang- YOU GUYS DIDN'T HEAR ME SAY THAT!" But Sonic knew that his life was more important than worrying about being embarrassed in front of you guys so he quickly sped out of the light's way. It turned around and attacked him again. Sonic bounced in the air just barely dodging it. Then the light stopped and honked louder. Sonic then realized he was sitting in front of a large Formula-1 racing car.

"Hey, hedgehog," said a voice. Sonic looked at the driver. The driver was a young man with short red hair and had on a uniform that read 'SPEED RACER' across the front of his shirt. "The name's Sam," he continued, "You know, you're pretty fast."

"_So I've been told…" _Sonic thought to himself.

"However," Sam rambled, "I think you should come with me. You see, we people don't know where you came from and we are going to run some tests…"

"_I wonder if they involve needles…" _Sonic wondered.

"Some of which involve needles-," Sam continued. Sonic yelped and ran like there was no tomorrow… or the next day… or the next day… or the next day… or the next day… or the next day… OR THE NEXT DAY… or the next day… or the- okay you get the idea…

"They always choose the hard way," Sam sighed slamming his foot on the gas… hee hee… gas…

Sonic ran fast, but Sam soon caught up and passed him.

"_Ha, now the only way he'll be able to pass me is if he runs at Super Sonic speed…" _Sam smirked. But Sonic made him eat those words. Sonic jetted (HA HA! JET!) ahead of Sam at the speed of light.

"WHAT IN THE-?" Sam awed. Sonic smiled back at Sam and held his thumb up. Suddenly, Sonic realized he was running towards a ledge. He leapt high in the air and soared through the sky.

"Okay," Sonic said nervously, "That, kids, was REALLY stupid, NEVER try that at home, it ends… well… not as you planned…"

"Hey, Sonic!" Sonic looked to his left and met eyes with Jet on his Type-J board.

"Jet! You're here too?" he said astonished. Jet merely nodded and caught Sonic on the back of his board. The two sat and smiled at each other before Sonic burst…

"DON'T YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU ALMOST HAD US ALL KILLED! NEXT TIME, YOU STOP AND THINK BEFORE SNATCHING UP POWERFUL TOOLS LIKE THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

"Well, you're welcome," Jet snorted. With that, the board gave a heave and slowed.

"Um, you got a turbulence problem, Jet?" Sonic asked.

"Uh…" Jet started, "Promise not to get mad?"

"No."

"Well… um… it's out of air… please don't hurt me," Jet winced. Sonic felt his heart pump harder and his stomach lurch as the words came from Jet's beak. And then the board stopped… and fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the two screamed. Jet fell into a pile of bushes. Sonic looked down to see where HE was plummeting towards. And it was… ironically… A SWIMMING POOL! (Dun dun DUN!)

"Aw… THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Sonic snarled before causing a big-

**SPLASH!**

Little did he know… someone heard him.

Sonic struggled to get out of the water, but regardless, he failed his many attempts. Then Sonic looked up and there was a boy, no older than twelve, swimming towards him with his hand out. Sonic grabbed the boy's hand and the two swam to the surface.

Sonic coughed and gagged all of the water and fish (what the-?) out of his lungs.

"You okay? I'm Chris," the boy said.

"Yeah, thanks, my name's Sonic," Sonic said. Chris smiled.

"Amy told me all about you," he said. Sonic whirled around and looked at Chris.

"Amy? Who else is here?" he asked urgently.

"Everybody, really," Chris answered, "Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Chaoia, Chaoina, Chaoy, Big, Froggy, Espio, Charmy, Vector, and Starr."

"STARR?" Jet shrieked leaping out of the bushes, "(hi, I'm Jet,) IS SHE OKAY?"

"Why, do you know her?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"KNOW HER? I'm her b-," Jet started.

"Don't tell me," Chris interrupted, "You have a crush on her don't you?" Jet stared at Chris.

"Oh… my… gosh… that is the nastiest thing I've ever heard," he shuddered.

"Oh, are you playing hard to get?" Chris teased. Jet stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Dude, you pervert. She's my-."

"Isn't that just sweet!"

"My-."

"Your sweetheart!"

"MY SISTER! OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PICTURES YOU ARE GIVING ME RIGHT NOW! AND THEY AIN'T PRETTY! YOU'RE MAKING ME THINK ABOUT KISSING AND MY SISTER AT THE SAME TIME! AUGH! THE HORROR! THE PG-13 AND OVER HORROR! I'M SCARRED! SCARRED I TELL YOU! MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Jet shrieked.

"Golly shucks, man, can't you take a joke? Geez…" Chris murmured. Then it seemed like Chris remembered something. "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE HER BROTHER?"

"Um, I think we've established that…" Sonic said.

"No, if you're REALLY Starr's brother-," Chris started.

"Well I am, unless you use my name, 'Pancake w/ pickles'," Jet said grinning. Sonic stared at him for a few minutes.

"Man, I don't even KNOW you anymore," he shuddered.

"Shut up, at least your butt's on fire…"

"Oh, why thank you, (pervert…)"

"No, Sonic, it really is."

"Okay…. that's just weird," Sonic said extinguishing a flame on his tail.

"Yes I am," bloomacncheez said coming from a magical world of wonder… this is when Sonic-Boom came in and shot me with a sleeping dart… IN MY BACKSIDE! Zzzzzzzzzzz…

"Okay, excuse us," Sonic-Boom said taking me back through the portal to our own little dimension…

"That was really awkward," Chris stated.

"Ditto," Jet agreed.

"Will you please continue so we can go out for pie later?" Sonic asked Chris."

"Um, sure… anyway, if you're REALLY Starr's brother, then you need to come right away!"

"Why?" Jet asked.

"She didn't tell me her name! Amy told me! Starr hasn't stopped crying since we found her! She's been asking for YOU!" Chris cried. Jet panicked.

"Okay, lead the way!"

_**Later when Chris brought them back to his grandfather's lab…**_

"Now, listen," Chris whispered, "you're gonna need to keep it down, or else you're going to wake up Gran-."

"STARR! WHERE ARE YOU, SIS?" Jet shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Didn't hear a WORD I said, did you, Jet?"

"Nope, what DID you say?"

"Never mind."

"Sonic! You made it!" Amy squealed. She threw her arms around him causing him to blush. "I was so worried!" she said.

"Um, thanks…" Sonic said weakly.

"VECTOR! LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" Sonic looked over to see Starr. Vector- who was staying interestingly patient with her- put his arm around her comfortingly.

"It's okay, Starr! Look who Chris found!" he told her. Starr looked over at Jet and grinned.

"Yay," she said. And then she hugged Vector and then her brother.

"OH NO!" Tails screamed.

"What's wrong Tails?" Chris asked.

"IF WE'RE ALL HERE THEN EGGMAN IS TOO!"

"And it took him THAT long to figure it out! Jeez! He's supposed to be the SMART one!" Shadow barked.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**(Dooh, I hope we live!)**


	6. Our cover is blown! AAH!

**Wish Upon A Starr- Part Six**

**Chapter Six- Our Cover is Blown!**

"I'm boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored…" Starr whined.

"Me too," Cream sighed. The team had been sitting upstairs in Chuck's lab since the day they came to this world, yesterday. Tails sat looking at all of the unique machines.

"That one looks like it needs repairing," he said to himself.

"AUGH! See? Tails can occupy himself! Sonic can run so fast that the human eye can't see him! What are WE supposed to do?" Starr shrieked.

"I can take you fishing," Big offered opening the door. Starr flung her boomerang at the doorknob, just barely missing Big's hand.

"No you don't, we have to wait until Chris comes home from school!" she scolded, "Or else I'd be roaming the mountains by now…" Big sighed and closed the door again.

"Amy, where's Knuckles?" Chaoia asked.

"He's a loner, he went off by himself to explore, like Sonic," Amy sighed.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Starr shrieked, "I'M THE TRAVELLER! I WANNA GO TOO!"

"Hey, guys!" Chris greeted.

"Oh, good," Jet said, "Now that you're home, maybe you can catch my flying sister," he said pointing at Starr who was running around the room screaming about her boredom. **(Hee hee, Sokka line.)**

"Um, sorry I'm late, I just found out my parents are coming back home tonight!" Chris said excitedly.

"So?" Shadow rudely commented.

"So? They're never home. My mom's an actress and my Dad is the president of a Microsoft company," Chris explained.

"I'm so happy for you, Chris!" Cream smiled.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese added. (Me too!)

"I'M BOOOOORED!" Starr wailed once again.

"We know, we know…" Jet mumbled.

"So, we just stay here when you're parents come?" Tails asked.

"Uh… yeah," Chris answered. Starr shrieked and fell over on her face.

"You're lucky," Amy said enviously, "We hardly know OUR parents. Only Cream is closely connected with her mother." Cream sniffled remembering that she was separated from her mother. Jet flinched and gave a weak cough. Starr got up off her face and made another suggestion.

"Can we at least go into another room?" Starr asked completely oblivious to the subject.

"Well, no. Mr. Tanaka or Ella might see-"

"AUGH! THIS ISN'T FAIR DANGIT!" Starr wailed and thrust her boomerang into the air. It bounced off the walls trying to hit anyone it got close to. When it missed Chris, it flew out the door and there was a sound of glass shattering.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Starr panicked.

"Master Chris? What are you doing up there?" a woman's voice called.

"Oh, shoot. JUST A MINUTE, ELLA!" Chris called back, "Quick! Hide in the closet!" Every one rushed into the… I guess it must've been pretty large considering it can hold Big the Cat and everybody else except Tails…

"What am I supposed to do then?" Tails panicked.

"Uh- BE A PLUSHIE!" Chris said quickly. Tails plopped down on the floor motionless with a very adorable looking face. (Squeakie!) With that the door opened, revealing a maid in a blue dress.

"What was that crash?" she asked.

"Uh, sorry, Ella," Chris said coming up with excuses, "I, uh, dropped my ball," he said picking up a baseball from his desk. Ella looked at him suspiciously.

"Really?" she asked.

"Um, yes," Chris gulped. Ella just smiled then looked at Tails. Tails felt a drop of sweat run down the back of his head but he still remained motionless.

"Ah, when did you get this?" Ella asked admiringly.

"Um, a few weeks ago, Mom mailed it to me," Chris lied. Tails couldn't help it he looked over at where Ella was standing.

"I-it just looked at me!" Ella stammered. Chris thought up more excuses.

"Um, it one that moves its eyes!" he explained. Ella merely nodded and crept out of the room.

"Whew, that was close," Chris sighed.

"I can't feel my face…" Tails muttered.

"I can't feel my butt…" Amy groaned rubbing her backside.

"I can't feel my anything!" Charmy screamed.

"I can't feel my-" Jet started.

"ENOUGH!" Chris shrieked.

"…arms…" Jet finished.

"Guys, do you see why you can't leave here?" Chris asked. Starr shifted her eyes slowly towards the ceiling in thought, and then answered…

"No."

"If Ella knew you were here she'd probably call the authorities!"

"I HELP the authorities," Rouge insisted.

"WHAT? You've only been here for a day! But more importantly, they know you're here and where you stay?" Chris panicked.

"I never said that," Rouge said. Chris sighed and then Rouge finished, "But they might."

"Oh, THAT'S just BRILLIENT, Rouge!" Starr snapped.

"At least I don't go around breaking antiques with a boomerang." Starr's face turned lobster red and she left it at that.

"Hey, Chris!" said a voice, "Guess what! A bunch of animals just came here last night from an unknown planet!" An older man rushed into the room excitedly. He was wearing a lab coat. "This could mean extraterrestrials really exist! And raspberry jam isn't a myth!" Then he saw all of our heroes. Nobody said anything for a long time. Then Starr piped up,

"They have jalapeño jam too, that's a really strange flavor."

"Starr, shut up," Jet hissed.

"You said 'shut up.' We NEVER say that in the game-"

"Starr-"

"Except in the movie when Eggman says it-"

"Starr-"

"Then again, he's a constipated freak-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY? WE'VE SAID IT TWENTY HUNDRED TIMES IN THIS STORY! I THINK YOU EVEN SAID IT! SO JUST SHUT UP!"

"Jeez, all you had to do was ask, man, sheesh…" With that Sonic rushed in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Jet said 'shut up'-" Starr began.

"No, I mean before that."

"Oh, some guy came in and now we're all just staring at each other and all this silence was really irritating so I told him about jalapeño jam and then Jet told me to shut up and I made a reference to how we NEVER say that in the games like Jet was put in three different positions to say shut up to Storm and Wave and-"

"Jet, what happened?"

"HEY! Why aren't you listening to me?"

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Chris shouted. Everybody shut up. Except the man who was very excited to see the animals right in front of his face.

"AHH! CHRIS! GET ME A SCREWDRIVER!" he yelled.

"Um…" Chris said. The man grabbed Sonic and pulled a screwdriver out of my hand while I was trying to master the art of eating macaroni with a screwdriver. I got up and frowned.

"Hey!" I yelled, "I was trying to eat mac n' cheese with that!"

"Dude, bloomacncheez, isn't that cannibalism?" Sonic-Boom asked me.

"DARNIT YOU POLITICS!" I yelled and started trying to master the art of eating jelly beans with a ruler.

"Um… alright forget you," the man said and stabbed Sonic in the butt with the screwdriver.

"AH! HAHA! STOP! THAT TICKLES! OOH! OW! DON'T DO THAT!" Sonic shrieked. He jumped out of the man's arms and rubbed his butt painfully.

"Hey! Get back here!" the man screamed.

"Don't look at me, I'm not in line," Starr said backing off. The man ran after Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOMMY! HELP ME FROM THIS INSANE GUY!" Sonic yelled running for dear life.

_**Two hours later of Sonic being chased around by the guy with a screwdriver…**_

"I…give up…" the man panted, "He's… too… fast…"

"Um… I thought we established that two hours ago when you started chasing me…" Sonic said.

"Guys, this is my Grandpa Chuck," Chris explained, "He's a scientist."

"I had a bad experience with scientists once," Starr said. But when everyone waited for the story she just muttered, "I'd rather not discuss it…"

"Um… okaaaay…" Jet said inching away from his sister.

"See, Grandpa?" Chris explained, "They aren't machines! They're REAL animals, only bigger and from an unknown planet."

"Um, what are you doing?" Chuck asked Tails.

"Oh! Uh- I thought I'd fix up this machine. Sorry," the fox replied shyly.

"Sorry? Why? I've been trying to fix that old thing for years! How'd you do that?"

While Tails and Chuck occupied themselves, Starr came back up to Chris.

"So, now that your grandpa knows about us can we go out now?" she asked.

"Starr, no. There's a difference-," Chris started. Then a man entered the room.

"Oh snap!" Sonic yelped. The man appeared to be wearing a tuxedo and thin glasses.

"Hello," he greeted, "How are you, Miss Cream?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Tanaka!" Cream chirped.

"Chao!" Cheese added. (I've gotta go to the bathroom! Well… I did…)

"B-b-b-but... how?" Chris sputtered.

"Um, Cheese was hungry last night…" Cream started. (Cheese rudely belched causing Shadow to cough and pinch his nose.) "And when he went downstairs to get something, we got caught." Chris blinked.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Chris asked. Cream shrugged and Cheese burped.

"Um, does anybody know where Starr went?" Jet asked looking under couch cushions.

"AAH! SHE'S GOING TO BE TAKEN BY THE MILITARY!" Chris screamed.

"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME AGAIN!" Jet wailed.

"NO! I'VE ONLY SAID I LOVED HER THREE HUNDRED TIMES!" Vector yelped.

"NO! I WANTED TO MAKE HER CHEAT ON VECTOR AND GO OUT WITH ME!" Espio shouted.

"NO! SHE'S ONE OF MY NEW BEST FRIENDS!" Amy cried.

"NO! NOT ON THE FLOOR, CHEESE!" Cream groaned.

"Chao…" (Sorry)

"Um, hello?" Starr said.

"What the-?" Shadow said.

"I've been literally standing here the entire time. Now, Espio…"

"AAH! DON'T HURT! MEEEEE!" Espio wailed when Starr pulled out her boomerang (because it came back like it was supposed to.)

"So… Ella's the only one who doesn't know where we are?" Sonic said.

"Yeah- wait. How'd you know her? You weren't in the room for that episode…" Chris said. It got quiet.

"Awkward…" Chaoy sang quietly. Sonic looked at the floor.

"Um… she caught me," he said. With that Jet, Starr, and Shadow exploded into peals of laughter. They laughed so hard they fell on the floor and could hardly speak or breathe. Amy, Tails, and Chaoia shook their heads not at all amused.

"Wai-wait! Hold on. EGGMAN can't catch you but a little MAID can?" Shadow laughed.

"So-so YOU'RE supposed to be the fastest thing alive?" Jet giggled. (Infamous line that I love and HAD to use.)

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Starr exploded into tears of amusement.

"Okay, now that we-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the three burst out into more laughing.

"Yes, it's very funny, now shut-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE-HE GOT CAUGHT BY ELLA! HAHAHA!"

"Okay we get it, now-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND SONIC SAYS WE'RE SLOW! HAHAHA!"

"Haha, you're _hilarious, _Starr, now SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Hee hee," Shadow giggled. Sonic glared at him. Shadow stopped giggling but kept grinning.

"Anyway she was having trouble so naturally I helped her. So, Shadow you can take that stupid grin off your face." Shadow made a (very fake) stupid looking frown and made Jet and Starr roll around on the floor laughing again. Sonic rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that only Jet and Starr caught.

"Wait, did you just call us 'birdbrains'?" Jet snapped.

"Uh, no," Sonic lied.

"OH YOU ARE ONE DEAD HEDGEHOG! Amy, forgive me for this," Starr said before pulling her boomerang again.

"PLEASE! Enough with the ouching already! We've already lost enough minds," Chris said stopping the fight.

"Can I pinch him at least?" Starr pleaded.

"No."

"Smack?"

"No."

"Nibble his ear?"

"GOSH NO!"

"…how 'bout-"

"NO!"

"Alright, alright…" Starr growled replacing her boomerang. Suddenly the T.V. flicked on.

_**This is Scarlet Garcia, reporting for Station Square news. Right here in the city there was a peculiar Emerald found in a construction site. It has been causing the strangest occurrences, such as…** _

With that a picture of a turned over car flashed onto the screen.

"You guys don't know anything about this do you?' Chuck asked.

"'Course we do! Those are what got us here!" Jet exclaimed.

"Yep, which reminds me. I'd like to say this on ALL of our behalf… Jet this is all your fault," Sonic said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, hold on guys," Starr said getting between the two, "We all need to get that Chaos Emerald before Eggman gets it. He will get there first if we sit here arguing about whose fault it is for getting here. And I know you guys will BOTH be mortified if he gets there first." Sonic and Jet nodded. So everybody got on their Extreme Gear (with the exception of Chris and Chuck, Chris rode with Sonic and Chuck rode with Tails) and flew towards Station Square Central.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	7. Seven Emeralds four supers

**Wish Upon A Starr- Part Seven**

**Chapter Seven- Seven Emeralds- Four Supers**

Sonic speeded down the street, nearly knocking people over to get at that Emerald. Everyone wanted to get there first. Sonic finally reached a crowd of people surrounding a construction site, many of which were reporters looking for a good story to air. They were asking various questions but Sonic didn't get an earful. He hovered on his board slightly.

"Careful, Sonic," Chris warned, but Sonic didn't hear him. He slowly crept past people. Finally he saw it. Except Scarlet Garcia did not mention that there were actually six of the seven sitting there in the soil. Sonic felt one of his friends was behind him. Whoever it was, they were breathing down his neck.

"Could you stop that?" Sonic snapped. After about ten minutes, Sonic turned around to see Starr with her cheeks all puffed out and her face was a blue as him.

"Dude, I didn't mean stop breathing," Sonic said worriedly. Starr exhaled, coughed, and fell over. Vector came over and helped her to her feet.

"Who's gonna make a move?" Jet asked. Sonic didn't answer.

"I could grab it and kill all the witnesses!" Shadow offered.

"SHADOW!" Starr squawked.

"Okay, fine, we'll resolve this 'peacefully,'" Shadow snorted with much disappointment.

"Guys do you know what this means?" Sonic asked.

"YES! WE CAN ORDER PIZZA!" Jet screamed.

"No. We only need one more emerald before we all go home!"

"Wha-what?" Chris asked sadly.

"Chris, we're really sorry, but we can't stay here," Amy said.

"We like this planet and everything but…" Cream started.

"We need to go home," Tails finished.

Chris hung his head.

"I understand…" he said sadly.

"Well, hey look at the bright side!" Sonic said, "The Chaos Emeralds are rarely found together like that! It could be years before we get the seventh one!"

"Actually guys…" Starr sighed.

They look at her as she pulled out a red Chaos Emerald.

"Starr…? How'd you get that?" Sonic asked her.

"I bought this dress myself, thanks. I don't plan on giving it to you, you're a boy-"

"No! Not the dress! The Emerald!"

"Oh. Remember when the Chaos Emeralds were flashing? Well… I don't know, I just… sorta… you know… grabbed it."

"Why?" Knuckles asked confusedly.

Starr shrugged.

"Something told me to," she said.

"Jet…" Sonic snarled glaring at Jet.

"No, Sonic, he didn't. Some THING told me to."

"Oh… you mean like your instincts?" Jet asked. Starr nodded. "And that reminds me… how long have these 'instincts' of yours been occurring?"

"Um," Starr stared at her feet, "Sixteen years?"

"GOSH! THEY BANISHED YOU FOR NO REASON!" Jet screamed.

Suddenly a man looked at them and yelled,

"HEY! IT'S THE FREAKY ALIENS! GET THEM!"

"Jet, I'm going to give you a ten minute head start on running for your life," Sonic growled.

"Um, do you think you can catch me?"

"I know I can."

"Oh… I see… darn," Jet mumbled.

Suddenly Chris got an idea.

"HEY PEOPLE!" he yelled, "FREE ICE CREAM ON THE NEXT BLOCK!"

"Ice cream?" the man who was now taking hold of Starr's leg and holding her upside down (which, keep in mind, she's wearing a dress so she's trying to hold it so she doesn't have to get therapy for undergoing public humiliation) decided to drop her on her coconut... head… banana… Fox McCloud… Peanut butter jelly time… Toastboy… all the same to me.

"LET'S GO GET ICE CREAM! WEE!" a lady screamed and with that the crowd was gone before you could say, "I'M A PRETTY PANCAKE WITH PICKLES!" …well I am.

"Um… Well that sufficed nicely," Rouge commented.

Suddenly they all heard cackling and looked up to see Eggman. His was in his little flying machine with a claw out to grab the Chaos Emeralds.

"No!" Sonic yelled and jumped towards the Emeralds, but get this… HE MISSED THEM!

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE KIDDING!" Amy screamed at me.

"Um… nope, I'm serious," I said.

(That made Sonic-Boom laugh until she unsurprisingly wet herself.)

"You fools!" Eggman laughed, "You wasted your precious time bickering and now I'm six steps closer to ruling the galaxy!"

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic screamed.

He jumped up to hit Eggman but he missed again.

"Have you lost your coordination over the trip to this wimpy planet or what?" Eggman teased.

"DON'T YOU TEASE HIM!" Amy shrieked.

"Eggman, I think, you're looking for this!" Starr called and held up her Emerald.

"What are you crazy?" Jet shrieked.

Starr glared at him.

"I think I know what I'm doing," she hissed sinisterly.

"Ah, so you're betraying them?" Eggman guessed.

"That's right, and Jet's not really my brother," Starr said smiling.

"HUH?" Jet yelped, "What are you talking about? I know you were there with me sixteen years ago! I know it-"

"Jet, notice the total sarcasm in my voice, you birdbrain!" Starr whispered.

"Oh, YOU'RE one to talk…" Shadow mumbled.

Starr rolled her eyes and kept playing around with Eggman.

"Hand me the Emerald, toucan," Eggman told her.

"No," Starr smiled evilly, "You bring the other six to me."

Sonic realized what she was doing. He motioned for Shadow to come closer to him and Starr. Jet understood too, he slowly walked towards them. Eggman watched Starr closely, and for a man (I think…) who has an I.Q. of 300, he was pretty stupid to not totally catch what Starr was up to. He moved towards her cautiously and held out the six Emeralds to the red one. Starr grinned.

"NOW!" she yelled.

Sonic and Shadow flew up and not only grabbed the Emeralds but transformed into… SUPER SONIC AND SUPER SHADOW!

"Whoa!" Chris awed, "That's so cool!"

"Yeah!" the man from the crowd said. (Apparently the crowd came back after they figured out there was no ice cream.)

"Big deal!" Jet yelled.

"What, do you have a super form too?" Super Shadow smirked.

Jet grinned and turned into… SUPER JET!

"Drat," Super Shadow mumbled.

"I want to come with you!" Starr called.

"No!" the other three supers yelled.

Starr frowned and folded her arms.

"Well, why the heck not?" she growled, "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Yes!" Super Shadow exclaimed.

Super Jet shot him a dirty look.

"Starr, no," he told her, "We don't want you to get hurt, Shadow won't admit that but it's true."

"Whatever…" Super Shadow murmured.

"You're my only sister and I swore on my life to take care of you."

Starr still frowned.

"Since when are you so sappy?" she asked.

Super Jet stared at her confusedly. Starr sighed and transformed into… SUPER STARR! (Ha ha, get it? 'Super Starr?' Ha… okay, not funny.)

"WHAT IN THE?" Super Jet screamed.

"Ooh, didn't see that coming!" Eduardo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) said shoving a spoon of cereal into his pie hole.

"Go back to the Foster's section!" Bloo yelled.

"Aww…" Eduardo sighed and slumped off.

"Okay… that was really weird," Knuckles said.

Super Sonic, Shadow, Jet, and Starr nodded. It then occurred to them that Eggman was still there and they would need to kick his buttocks.

"Come on guys, we're all in this together… right?" Super Starr asked.

Super Sonic and Shadow merely nodded. Super Jet grinned and started singing…

"_We're all in this together, once we know that we are, we're all stars and we…"_

"Dude, stop it," Super Shadow snapped.

"He was watching 'High School Musical' this morning," Super Starr explained.

"Oh… AW HE WAS WATCHING A MUSICAL!" Super Sonic teased.

"Shut up…" Super Jet hissed.

"Okay, guys! Focus!" Super Starr snapped.

Super Shadow choked down a laugh. Super Starr glared at him and held up a green flame in her hand. Shadow frowned and crossed his arms and muttered under his breath (possibly a few cuss words. Admit it! He swears on Shadow the Hedgehog!) Finally the four flew towards Eggman with a powerful force. Eggman moved aside and caused them to crash into the road.

"You dimwits, did you seriously think I was going to just approach you with this gadget?"

"What do you mean?" Super Sonic asked rubbing a scrape on his knee.

Eggman grinned and pressed a button on the machine. There were a few whirs and then the ground began to rumble. The others fell over while the supers floated in the air examining closely. The asphalt cracked open and a large aircraft emerged. Eggman floated into the cockpit and laughed evilly.

"Why don't you behave and go ahead and let me destroy this city?" he smirked.

"FAT CHANCE!" Super Sonic yelled.

Eggman rubbed his bald scalp sighed, "Why do they always skip the shortcut?"

Then he pressed another button and small missiles shot out from the wings of the machine. All four supers put up their force fields and blocked the explosions. Super Shadow made the first move. He pulled up an immense amount of energy and formed it into a ball. Then, he tossed it at Eggman's ship. It damaged one of the missile pits but nothing else. Then Super Jet made his move. He pulled out his leaf…thingies… and caused a large whirlwind to crash into the front side but it caused minimal damage. So, Super Starr made her move. A stupid move. She flew towards her target to get a powerful hit. That WOULD have been great and everything if she hadn't been totally oblivious to the fact that Eggman was aiming a laser canon straight at the first person to make this foul move. Super Jet instantly saw this error. He flew towards Super Starr and pushed her out of the way as Eggman fired. Super Sonic sent out a beam of energy and neutralized the effect of the explosion.

"So, Sonic, was that your move?" Eggman asked him. Sonic smiled.

"Not quite."

Sonic formed a large ball of energy and looked to the other three.

"Listen guys, I'm going to need for all of you to send out as much energy as you can, (and, Shadow? That doesn't mean go kill yourself again!) And fire at the cockpit! Got it?"

"Right!" they replied. They pulled out balls of energy and they all fired at the cockpit simultaneously. At first nothing happened. Eggman winced and looked back and forth for a sign of damage. Super Sonic gaped. It wasn't possible! But then the ship started getting static and then it blew up and sent Eggman hurtling through the air.

"Whew," said Sonic returning to his normal state, "That was rough."

"Yeah, but we're unharmed," Jet agreed.

"And everyone's happy!" Starr squeaked.

"I'm not," Shadow snorted.

"But you're NEVER happy!" Starr snapped.

"Not true, I'm happy when people get hurt and die, or at least suffer, like THAT low life," he said pointing at me, who was searching the cracks of the sidewalks for crumbs of pancakes and pickle juice.

"Um, okay…" Starr said.

"That was amazing!" called the man from the crowd. They looked around and saw thousands of people cheering for them.

"Perhaps we judged you too quickly," said another man in a business uniform, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the president."

"Your George Bush?" Shadow asked.

"No! I'm… some other non-titled guy."

"Ah. Gotcha."

"Anyway, you've truly been an inspiration. You should be made heroes!"

"Yes I am," Sonic grinned.

"Yes I am!" I said.

"Shut up, no your not," Sonic-Boom told me.

"You got that right…" I sighed walking slowly off set.

"I hereby dub you- the heroes of Station Square!" the president exclaimed.

"Cool! Where do I sign up?" Chaoy squealed. Shadow slowly took him off set.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**This is it, one more chapter before the sequal!**


	8. Start of Something New

**Wish Upon a Starr- Part eight**

**Chapter Eight- The start of something new**

**(Hee hee, That's a song in High School Musical…)**

**Author's Note: Remember, I'm starting a hundred sequels so cool your jets (ha ha, I said 'Jet') and read this final chapter.**

"We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!" Starr sang skipping along the sidewalk.

"Starr, quit singing, you're annoying the joy out of me," Chris complained.

"Well, I'm just happy we're getting out of the house," she snorted.

Sonic nodded.

"This world is going to be a lot better now that the authorities aren't going to be bugging us every ten seconds!" he agreed. (With that paparazzi came out of the bushes and clicked cameras.

"AUGH! NOT THAT SIDE! I HAVE A ZIT ON THAT SIDE!" Chris shrieked.

"CURSE YOU PAPARAZZI!" Amy wailed. The paparazzi gave a weak giggle and sped off… okay just ignore the whole paparazzi thing, I felt like it… **(Copyright)**)

"Will you help the Chao and I build a sand castle, Amy?" Cream asked.

"Sure! I'd be pretty bored otherwise," Amy said.

Tails just walked behind the rest quietly.

"Hey, what's up, Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails didn't answer right away.

"Did you bring your board?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded and showed him the board. "So what's wrong?"

Tails finally sighed, "Back at the World Grand Prix, when Wave told me that one thing about my board…"

"Oh, Wave's just like that," Starr interrupted, "She's just too cool for her pants… or shirt rather if you catch my drift?"

"She doesn't wear a shirt? Oh… this is awkward…" Jet mumbled. Starr shook her head.

"No, she does, just a very flashy one," she explained. Jet got an evil sort of grin and Starr slapped him.

"Well, last time I tried this board out it-," Tails started again.

"TOOK OFF LIKE A ROCKET AND MADE YOU CRASH INTO THE WATER! HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Knuckles laughed.

"Yeah, what was funny was the fact that you got hit in the head with a conch," Shadow grinned.

"Aw, forget you!" Knuckles snarled.

"Can I please finish?" Tails asked getting impatient.

"Um… …did you want to?" Charmy asked.

"ANYWAY! It didn't work out as well as I needed it to," Tails finished.

"I know," Knuckles grinned. Tails just gave him a dirty look and spat a raspberry spraying Knuckles with spit. "EW!" Knuckles groaned wiping his face off.

"And I thought it might be embarrassing if people saw me do that again," Tails continued.

"No, it would win you $100,000 on 'Japan's Funniest Home Videos,'" Knuckles interrupted again.

"Yeah, because your face would be showing!" Shadow shot back at Knuckles.

"All right, THAT'S IT!" Knuckles thundered throwing his fists at Shadow.

"Okay… well, when you guys are done 'Cat-fighting'" (No offence, Blaze) "you can come down to the beach with us," Sonic said.

"Wait, did he just say 'Cat-fighting?'" Knuckles asked.

"Can somebody help me with the Cooler? PLEASE?" Jet begged.

"Um, why?" Starr asked.

"Because it's heavy!"

"We have heavy loads too!"

"Starr, you have a load of one Extreme Gear that just so happens to weigh 1.4 pounds."

"That's still heavy!" Starr insisted.

"Please?" Jet asked impatiently.

"Oh, fine," Starr mumbled, "We're already there anyway!"

"Hey…" Tails said, "What's that?" he pointed to a motionless figure that was lying in the tide. As they got closer, it turned out to be one of their own kinds. She was a red-violet Falcon with her feathers pulled up into a pony-tail and red flames on her arms. She had a short light blue tank-top on that had an orange lightning bolt across the front, bellbottom pants also light blue with orange waves (hee hee I said "Wave"), and light blue and orange striped sneakers. She also wore a necklace that had jades on it, two depicting birds, and a matching bracelet. However they wouldn't notice the jewelry (except maybe Jet and Starr the Babylon Rogues) considering they're twelve feet away. Oh, and did I mention that there were also pancakes and pickles playing beachball and-

**Sonic-Boom: bloomacncheez, do we need to get the happy jacket again?**

**bloomacncheez: (gasp)YES!**

_**Anyway...**_

"Oh no! We have to help her!" Amy cried. They ran to the falcon and sat her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked. The falcon stirred and grunted a little. Then she opened her eyes and looked around.

"W-Where am I?" she asked.

"Windy?" Starr asked her. The falcon looked up at Starr and smiled.

"Starr! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" she grinned.

"Can somebody kindly explain WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Vector screamed.

"This is my traveling buddy, Windy, I met her shortly before I met up with you guys," Starr explained, "We have lots in common! We're both Babylonian, we both left home, and we have the same hobbies."

Jet had spent the last few minutes just staring at Windy wide-eyed. Windy looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked.

"J-J- Germ, I mean, J-Jar, no, J-J- Peanut Butter Jelly time…" he stuttered.

"This is my brother, Jet," Starr said for him.

"Oh, so YOU'RE Jet? Starr told me a lot about you," Windy smiled. Jet ducked his head a little shyly.

"She never mentioned you," Espio said. Starr's face turned red with embarrassment.

"That's okay, I didn't expect her to or anything," Windy said. Starr sighed.

"If you want to, you can stay with us," Chris offered. Windy nodded.

"Okay, just as long as it's okay with you," she said.

_**Later that night…**_

Jet came into the living room after Windy had gone to bed.

"You're a lovesick jerk, you're a lovesick jerk…" Tails singsonged.

"Shut up," Jet hissed. Starr grinned and started poking him.

"Aw, is my big brother in helpless love?" she said drawing out the "O" in "love."

"Quit it!" Jet snapped, "This is a serious matter!"

"AW!" the girls squealed.

"OH SHUT UP!" Jet roared, "You don't understand! She's…" and then he mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Starr asked anxiously, "Pretty? Smart? Nice? Evil? Involved with another guy? WHAT?"

"I SAID SHE'S THE PRINCESS OF BABYLON GARDEN!" Jet finally spat.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

**(Dun dun DUN!)**

_**END… for now, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

**(Glad I got so many reviews! I've never had so many on a fanfic before! To my fans, this is the sequel…)**

**Roguishly Possessed**- Something has gone horribly wrong. Two friends are back at their purpose in life, and Tails knows one thing-it isn't really them.

**Preview:**

"I can't believe Starr and Jet would do that!" Amy screeched.

Knuckles shook his head, "I could see Jet doing that but never Starr."

"Guys," Tails piped up, "That's not Starr... or Jet..."


End file.
